A Mermaid's Tail
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Somewhat like the Little Mermaid. Takes from the Disney version and the original version along with my own ideas. IxKA SxM SExOC ?x? Rated for lang. and may rise at content.


**A Mermaid's Tail**

Once of my many attepmts at Inu Yasha fanfictions. I hope you enjoy it and I don't own Inu Yasha. I'm simply too poor. 

_Pwip! Pwip! Pwip!_

"Wow! That was a great shot Kagome!" Yura exclaimed. The other girls gave praises to the excelent archery displayed before them. 

"Thanks," Kagome thanked wryly. "I'll break now." She put her bow and quiver of arrows into the shed filled with other weapons. She stared longingly at the other weapons before shutting the door. 

"I should be meeting my mother now. She wanted to talk to me about something," Kagome told the others. 

"Or more specifically, a certain merman," one of the girls said with a giggle. All the other girls giggled along with her. "You are so lucky to be betrothed to him." 

"Yes, he is quite hot," Yura said dreamily. The other girls sighed. Kagome rolled her eyes in disgust. 

"I better get going now." She left before the other girls could reply. She swam through the many halls of the palace and reached the throne room. 

"I am here mother." 

"Kagome! Hurry, you need to get dressed before Lord Hojo gets here!" Her mother bustled Kagome into her room and did her hair. 

"Mother!" Kagome protested. 

"Shush." She finished Kagome's hair. "Now for an outfit." She dug around in the wardrobe and brought out a pink dress. 

"I **refuse** to wear that!" Kagome fumed. 

"Nonsense. You need to wear something nice for Lord Hojo!" 

"You kow I **hate** pink and plus, that neckline is too **low**!" 

"Well, we want him interested don't we?" Mrs. Higurashi said slyly. 

"No!!! I refuse!" 

_*15 Minutes later....*_

"Good afternoon Princess Kagome!" Lord Hojo greeted pleasantly. "You look absolutely beautiful in that dress." 

"Hello Lord Hojo," Kagome muttered. He smiled. "At least **one** of us does..." 

"Did you just say something?" 

"No, of course not!" 

"Shall we go for a swim?" 

"I guess." He held out an arm and Kagome grudgingly accepted as they swam in the royal garden. 

"These flowers are lovely aren't they?" 

"Yes, they're beautiful." 

"Of course, they don't come close to compare with your beauty, Princess Kagome." It took all she had to keep from gagging. Every other girl would be swooning or would have fainted. 

"You flatter me Lord Hojo," Kagome said flatly. He smiled and they swam along. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could a crowd of women looking at the couple. An idea popped into her mind and she grinned. 

"Lord Hojo?" 

"Yes Princess?" 

"I'd like you to meet a few of my friends." She dragged him over to the crowd before he could reply. 

"Afternoon Lord Hojo!" Many of them greeted excitedly. The others had fainted. 

"Afternoon ladies." They giggled and swarmed around him. Kagome quickly squeezed through the crowd and disappeared into the garden. She quickly swam through the corridors and headed towards her room laughing. 

"Ahem!" Kagome's laughter was cut short and she looked p to see her mother. 

"Where is Lord Hojo?" 

"He's being swarmed over by the other ladies. There was nothing I could do!" Kagome said innocently. Her mother sighed. 

"Well, I suppose I can't do much about that." Kagome grinned inwardly in triumph. 

"Um, mother?" 

"Yes Kagome dear?" 

"Have you reconsidered letting me learn weaponry?" 

"Absolutely not! You already have archery!" Her mother exploded. 

"Yes, but archery has gotten so boring! I have already mastered it!" 

"Then you should consider joining me and my ladies in waiting in embroidery and such if you're so bored." Kagome gasped in horror. 

"Never!" 

"Then you'll just have to stick to archery!" Her mother huffed before she swam away. Kagome sighed in defeat and swam to her room. She lay on her bed and patted her pet catfish, Buyo. 

Just then, her brother swam in. "Nee-chan!!!" 

"Oh no..." 

"How was your **date** with **Lord Hojo**!?!?" 

"None of your business Souta!" 

"Did you two kiss each other?" 

"No we didn't! Leave me alone!" His brother laughed and began to swim around in her room. 

"Why would I do that? It's fun to bug ya." Kagome gave a strangled scream of frustration and flopped down on her bed. Souta peered at her. "You okay Nee-chan?" 

"No I'm not okay! I'm betrothed to a dense merman who irritates me, I'm not allowed to have weapon lessons like I want to, and I have an annoying brat for a brother who doesn't know how to leave people alone!" Souta was quiet as Kagome was trying to catch her breath. He was silent as he left her room. Kagome instantly regretted her harsh words and quickly looked for her brother in the halls, but did not see him. Kagome slapped her forhead and sighed. She swam passed the gardens in gloom and passed a few other buildings that she did not notice. She was soon out of the city when she realized what she was doing. 

"Oh puffle-fish!" She cursed. 

**Boom! Boom!**

  
Kagome looked up towards the surface and saw flashing lights. Curious, she quickly swam up to the surface. Her head brokw through the surface as she noticed a huge ship sailing nearby. She swam hard towards it and noticed moving forms on it. 

_Humans _

Youkais 

A Hanyou 

She peered up at the ship in interest of its boarders. She could hear music floating from the ship's deck. Laughter and voices. She swam closer until she was right next to the hull of the ship. Kagome heard thunder in the distance. A storm was coming, and coming in fast. Already, sheets of rain came down pouring. A blinding flash of lightning struck nearby the ship, causing the waters to churn. Kagome knew the next bolt would strike the ship and swam hard to stay with it, but the strong currents caused her to go under. Kagome quickly swam back up just in time to see the lightning strike the ship in horror. 

Flames soon erupted from the wood and the rain seemed to shy away from those deadly flames. Kagome could see the ship's occupants boarding smaller boats on the sides of the ship and sailing away from the huge ship. 

"Help!" a voice cried from the ship. Kagome could see a young boy stuck on the ship, the flames surging behind him. An inu hanyou dove into the water from one of the small boats and climbed up onto the bigger ship. He grabbed the boy and threw him into the water next to one of the boats just as the mast fell towards them. He jumped out of the way. He crashed into the side of the ship and sank into the water with the ship. 

Kagome quickly swam for the fallen inu hanyou. She frnatically searched among the floating peices of the ship wreck. Finally, she saw a flash of silver among the debri, and swam for him. He was unconcious and bleeding. She grabbed him and swam as hard as she could towards the surface. 

They burst through the water and Kagome dragged him towards shore. The water was still churning as the storm had not left yet. Kagome focused on the shore and swam, pulling her charge along with her. She avoided the wooden boards as it was hurled at her and was near the shore. Then a sharp board hit her head and pierced her shoulder. She cried out in pain and she and the inu hanyou sank into the dark water. 


End file.
